1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to footwear and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shoe tongue positioner which can be engaged by a shoelace of a standard lace-type shoe to secure a shoe tongue in place, and which further provides a platform for mounting of an ornamental design, product logo or decorative emblem.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A well known problem with existing lace-type shoes is slippage or movement of a shoe tongue from its intended position over the upper-middle portion of a shoe wearer's foot. This problem is especially prevalent with athletic shoes, wherein rapid or repeated foot movement, particularly in lateral directions, can cause a shoe tongue to creep toward the front of the shoe or, more commonly, to slip to either side of a shoe wearer's foot. When such slippage or movement of a shoe tongue occurs, the wearer can experience significant discomfort. Further, such slippage or movement of the shoe tongue can detract from the appearance and aesthetic quality of the shoe.
For some time, shoe manufacturers have provided a loop on the upper surface of shoe tongues in an attempt to alleviate this problem. Shoelaces are generally passed through such a tongue loop as part of the normal lacing pattern. When the shoelaces are tightened and tied, the shoe tongue is intended to be secured in place. However, while such a loop may prevent a shoe tongue from creeping forward toward the toe of the shoe, such a loop generally will not prevent all lateral movement of the tongue. Thus, even with such existing tongue loops, shoe tongues can still exhibit a tendency to slip to either side of a shoe.
It is also popular, especially among children and younger people, to wear and display product logos, insignias and the like on articles of clothing. In addition to the aforementioned attributes, the present invention also provides a platform for the attachment of an ornamental design, product logo, insignia or other decorative emblem over the lace portion of a standard lace-type shoe.
The prior art contains numerous arrangements which have been devised for use in combination with lace-type shoes. Despite these efforts, a need still remains an inexpensive and easily useable device which will hold a shoe tongue in a stationary position, while providing a platform for the display of an ornamental design, product logo, insignia or other decorative emblem on a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,398 to Seo discloses a lace fastening device which enables a standard lace-type shoe to be secured without the need for tying a bow knot. The '398 patent discloses a cleat, positioned over a shoe tongue, through which a shoelace is threaded. The shoelace is wrapped around the cleat in order to hold the lace and secure the shoe on the wearer's foot. Unlike the present invention, the lace fastening device of the '398 patent will not permit the lace to be tied in a standard bow knot. Further, the cleat described in the '398 patent is significantly more bulky and cumbersome than the invention disclosed herein, and requires use of a specifically designed finger pull to secure the ends of the shoelace.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,589 to Lubrani, et al, discloses an apparatus for securing a shoelace which is coupleable to a shoe tongue. The device disclosed in the '589 patent utilizes opposing jaw members which secure a shoelace during intermediate stages in the tying of a bow knot. As with the apparatus disclosed in the '398 patent, the device described in the '589 is more bulky and cumbersome than the present invention disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,198 to Schweitzer discloses an ornamental attachment for mounting on lace-type shoes. However, the apparatus disclosed in the '198 patent will not secure the tongue of a lace-type shoe in a stationary position. Further, the apparatus disclosed in the '198 patent is not as versatile as the present invention, because it will not permit, fast and easy changing of an ornamental design.
Other prior art references which involve or otherwise relate to attachments for lace-type footwear include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,203 to Morris; U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,531 to Karabed, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,947 to Kass-Pious; U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,138 to Blum; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,882 to Harrell. None of these patents disclose a durable and inexpensive footwear attachment which can be engaged by a shoelace of a standard lace-type shoe to secure a shoe tongue in place, and which further provides a platform for mounting and display of an ornamental design, product logo, insignia or decorative emblem.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel attachment for engagement with the shoelace of a standard lace-type shoe to secure the tongue of said shoe in a generally stationary position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a platform for the mounting and display of an ornamental design, product logo, insignia or other decorative emblem over the lace portion of a standard lace-type shoe.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel attachment for engagement with the shoelace of a standard lace-type shoe to secure the tongue of said shoe in a generally stationary position, as well as provide a platform for the mounting and display of an ornamental design, product logo, insignia or other decorative emblem over the lace portion of a standard lace-type shoe, which will not interfere with the normal tying and untying of the lace of said shoe, and which will permit easy removal or interchanging of such design, logo, insignia or emblem.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an attachment which is durable, can be readily and inexpensively fabricated, and which can be manufactured as part of a new shoe, or used in connection with an existing shoe.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the specification in connection with the accompanying drawing figures.